The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
Wireless local area networks are being examined to complement existing radio access networks. For example, network operators may deploy a plurality of wireless local area network (WLAN) nodes to mitigate traffic congestion caused by a surge of mobile data traffic. As a result, measurements associated with performance of base stations and/or access points may be beneficial to monitor the efficacy of offloading from a radio access network (RAN) to a WLAN. Since mobile data traffic may fluctuate rapidly and/or dynamically, the performance measurements are collected and/or correlated on a regular basis to identify any potential issues that may degrade the offloading performance. In turn, more WLAN nodes may be deployed in an area to improve offloading performance, or fewer WLAN nodes may be deployed.